


ordinary girls

by booboolius



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: There you have it. We're going back to being ordinary girls. You can mop up whichever way you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some self-indulgent mars/jupiter cause i havent seen any new content in months

Jupiter yawned loudly, squinting and tearing up slightly as she refocused her attention on the flickering laptop screen. She rested her head on her free arm, struggling to keep her heavy eyes open. The movie was laughably bad but she had already sat through over an hour of shit and only seven minutes remained so she decided to watch the rest.

Trapping her other arm to the bed was Mars, who had dozed off 20 minutes ago. She had one pudgy arm draped across her roommates’ waist and the other folded in the space between them. Losing what little interest she still had in the movie, Jupiter shifted her eyes to Mars. Her mouth was slightly agape and a dab of saliva glistened against her chin. Her breaths, slow and methodical, were barely audible, and her short crimson locks lay scattered across the sheets and pillows.

Slowly, Jupiter brought her trapped arm up and pushed Mars’ hair back and away from her eyes, careful as to not disrupt her slumber. She gently played with it between her fingers, silently marvelling at its uniform softness. Ever since Team Galactic disbanded, Mars and Jupiter had struggled to adjust back to normal life. After years of serving as two of the highest-ranking commanders in the Sinnoh-wide crime organization, becoming ordinary girls once more had proved extremely difficult for the pair. After all, societal normalcy could not be entirely relearned over the course of six short months.

Finally the screen dimmed to black and the credits began to roll. Without stopping, Jupiter tapped the spacebar and then closed out of the video browser. Mars shifted, and her eyes fluttered open; Jupiter’s heart skipped a beat. Wiping the drool from her chin, she breathed, “Oh, is it over?”

“Mhmm,” Jupiter hummed, smoothing down her hair with jittery hands. She had once been told by Mars that this was a somewhat soothing gesture.

Mars inhaled deeply, snaking her other arm under Jupiter and holding her weakly. She gazed up at her, eyes still glossy from sleep. “Did I fall asleep?”

Graciously accepting her embrace, Jupiter nodded again, “You did. But don’t worry about it.” She leaned over and gently kissed Mars’ forehead. Pulling away almost too quickly, she whispered, “Was that okay?”

“Just fine,” Mars responded, following up with an encouraging squeeze. “It was pretty nice, actually.”

Jupiter exhaled shakily, thankful for her girlfriend’s reassurance. How Mars was able to accommodate herself with the ordinary girl lifestyle with such ease was beyond Jupiter. Nonetheless, Jupiter was grateful that she was willing and able to guide her through the foreign concept of intimacy. With a newfound confidence, she chimed, “The denouement was subpar at best, and you didn’t really miss anything else.”

“Yeah?” Mars turned up to Jupiter, beaming groggily. “I guess that’s good, then,” she replied, softly pressing her lips against Jupiter’s. And so they stayed like that, as they often did, enjoying each other’s presence for as long as they could manage. They never had a chance to indulge in one another like this in Team Galactic. Times like these, Jupiter often mused, helped the two gain a sense of normalcy; tiny as it may be, progress is progress. Anything that differed from Team Galactic was normal by default, right?

Eventually Jupiter broke the kiss to shut the laptop and set it on the nightstand. “Well since the movie you picked was so shitty, I’ll pick the next one.”

Mars rolled her eyes. “Hopefully I don’t fall asleep again.” She strummed her fingers against Jupiter’s waist playfully and nuzzled up to her girlfriend, then half-yawned, “G’night Jupiter.”

She paused, then rested her head against Mars’. With a deep breath and a soft smile, she whispered, “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please God Give Me Sinnoh Remakes In Fall 2017


End file.
